


Hidden Desires

by orphan_account



Series: Click Here To Know About The Author Of The Orphaned Fics in this Series [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Handcuffs, Heart-to-Heart, Kink Exploration, M/M, Presents, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin has a kink, but he's hesitant to tell Arthur about it.However, Merlin being, well,Merlin, is not very discreet about his desire, and Arthur figures it out. He decides to give his boyfriend what he wants.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Click Here To Know About The Author Of The Orphaned Fics in this Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785454
Comments: 5
Kudos: 231
Collections: BBC Merlin Rare Fair, Extraordinary Merlin FanFics, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Reverse Bang, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur, Merthur fics





	Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple and sweet kink exploration fic. Enjoy! :D

Merlin had many weaknesses. But the biggest and the most obvious one, was the fact that he just couldn’t keep a secret if his life depended on it.

Arthur and Merlin had been best friends for years before they started dating, and they had been dating for weeks, before they decided they were ready for sex. But within just a few _days_ of sleeping with Merlin, Arthur began noticing a specific peculiarity about the way Merlin was behaving in bed.

Arthur didn’t think that Merlin was unsatisfactory in any way. _Hell_ _no!_ Merlin knew just what his boyfriend liked. He got him off so good, that the blonde was left thinking about it for days. No, it wasn’t that. 

Merlin did some. . . _things_ , that really confused him. Arthur had noticed three such occasions. . .

_ _ _

“ _Oh, fuck!_ ”, Merlin moaned as Arthur pounded into him. “ _Shit! Yes! YES! Oh—”_

And it was only when Merlin came, that Arthur noticed it. His hands. Merlin’s hands were both shoved under the pillow that his head rested on. Only after noticing that did the blonde realized that Merlin hadn’t touched him or groped him throughout sex. He had buried his hands below the pillow as soon as Arthur put his cock inside him.

Arthur tried not to think about it that night, but your lover not wanting to touch you while making love, was _not_ something you easily forget.

_ _ _

"Merlin, come on, tell me!”, Arthur whined, “What did Morgana tell you during dinner that made you laugh so hard that you fell off the chair? I know it was a joke about me! I’m your boyfriend, Merlin, and Morgana’s your boyfriend’s sister. Honestly, it’s pretty clear where your loyalties should lie.”

Merlin, wearing his stupid shit-eating grin, shook his head obstinately. “Not happening, Arthur. She told me not to tell you.”

Arthur groaned. “Merlin, don’t make me tie you up and keep you bound until you tell me!”

It was _obviously_ a joke, but immediately, Merlin’s head snapped up, his cheeks burning red. He began sputtering and got unbelievably flustered.

“ _Hey!_ ”, Arthur said, his brow creasing in concern. “I was kidding. I would _never_ do anything that you wouldn’t want me to do.”, he said, kissing the hot and flushed skin of Merlin’s cheek.

“Yeah, it’s not— I just—“, Merlin babbled. Then he sighed, and muttered, “ _Nevermind_.”

_ _ _

Arthur was not the brightest person in the world, but even _he_ was smart enough to realize what was bothering Merlin. The blonde began understanding that his boyfriend had a particular desire, but he was not bold enough to ask Arthur to humour him. Arthur was fairly certain what this desire was, but he still wanted to make sure before acting.

One Friday night, the couple were banging on the couch. Merlin was, as usual, moaning and writhing and cursing, his eyes closed and lips parted. This time his hands were not shoved under the pillow. Instead, they were gripping Arthur’s well-muscled arms, probably so that neither of them lost their balance.

Arthur had been planning his next move the whole evening. When Merlin’s moans got more guttural, the way they did when he was about to come, Arthur quickly grabbed both his wrists tightly and slammed them onto the soft cushion on either side of the boy’s head. 

Arthur had never heard Merlin moan so loudly. The boy’s eyes rolled back in his head. His whole body convulsed violently, and he came so hard, leaking all over his own bare stomach. 

_And that was all the confirmation Arthur needed_.

_ _ _

“It’s not even my birthday.”, Merlin said, smiling and fumbling to unwrap the present that Arthur had got for him. “What’s the occasion for a gift?”

“The occasion is _I love you_.”, Arthur said and kissed his boyfriend’s lips.

“Where have I heard that before?”, Merlin smiled, cocking his head to the side and removing the cellotape from one side of the gift box.

“Probably the movie we watched together last night.”

Finally, Merlin got impatient and tore through the wrapper and opened the box. His smile disappeared and he gasped. His eyes grew wide, staring at the shining pair of metal handcuffs.

“ _A-Arthur!_ ”, he said feebly, “ _What’s this?”_

“I want you to be more open with me about what you want, Merlin.”, Arthur said, snuggling close to his boyfriend. “ _Even about what you want in bed_.” 

Merlin went red, looking away.  


Arthur went on. “I want to at least _try_ my best to pleasure you and give you what you want. And I can’t do that if you keep hiding your desires from me.”

When Merlin didn’t reply, Arthur took his face in his hands and gently turned it to face him. “For the record,” he all but purred, “ _I find the idea of tying you up and fucking you incredibly hot._ ”

Merlin blushed furiously. “ _Shut up_.”, he said, looking down and trying to stop the smile tugging at his lips. 

Arthur chuckled. “So do you want to do this?”, he asked softly.

Merlin looked up with a shy smile. “ _You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to.”_

_ _ _

The brand new handcuffs clinked as Arthur thrust into his lover. The blonde had never seen Merlin so vocal and ecstatic. They had decided on a safe word, but Merlin didn’t look like he was going to need it.

When he came, Merlin screamed his lover's name.  


Arthur bent down to kiss him. “Did you like that?”, he asked, stroking his cheek.

“Arthur Pendragon,”, Merlin said, panting, “ _those handcuffs are going to be put to use very frequently.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The End.


End file.
